


Writing Prompts #2

by Zenon_Zaria



Series: Writing and Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast), Undertale
Genre: #ATOTA, #DMP Inspired, #Writing Prompts, #angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon_Zaria/pseuds/Zenon_Zaria
Summary: A collection of short stories that were written from Dialogue or Writing Prompts.
Relationships: Piper x Cal
Series: Writing and Dialogue Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968682
Kudos: 1





	Writing Prompts #2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gray's Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886681) by [TheOtter99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtter99/pseuds/TheOtter99). 



I’m not gonna lie, it was stupid of me to just rush right into it and fight Allure, knowing full well I would die, but I’ve had enough of him terrorizing my mates and my kids. But after I crashed and fell to the ground, wings broken behind me and a bit dazed and confused, I was surprised to open my eyes again.

“I’m  _ alive? How?! _ ” Apparently, and I learned this the hard way after dying like five times. Wait...they don’t know I’ve died that many times. Sh*t. Um… Eh. Not like they’re gonna know. Anyway, surprisingly I was not dead. And I guess that meant a second chance, baby! Now...where’s a frying pan…

**8/13/19  
**

It started out as a peaceful day, as it usually does, but then Demon attacked. Of course, seeing as we were in an endless loop where each new time it “ **RESET** ” it just brought us back into another thing, well, I was starting to get a little reckless. In my defense, it’s not Demon cared about who got anyway.

Well, then again, sometimes things don’t always need to happen. I admit, I didn’t  _ need _ to use all the Blasters, but it didn’t matter at the end. Honestly, now that I’m sitting down and reading a book while the city is being cleaned up behind me, I realize how reckless I’ve been getting. How many times have I killed myself in the past ten or so “ **RESETS** ?” I think...more than 10, less than 278, so...278. Ehehe...don’t worry about it.

But, it’s nice to sit here and-  
“MAYA WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO?!”

I jumped at the deep voice that rang through the trees. I didn’t mention I was on Mt. Ebbott, did I? Well, I was facing the morning sun and sitting near the hole that Monster kind first emerged from decades ago… I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone full on grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me up to face them.

I was “standing” (more like being held up against my will) face to face with the one and only Timor Apis, leader of the Shadowers, and my newfound enemy turned friend. For an emotionless face, I could see the anger in his basically blank and expressionless eyes. Well, I mean if you really think about it, they’re not-

“Stop monologuing for two minutes, you descriptive f*ck!!!”

“Alright, alright, jeez. Any reason specifically you’re up here?”

He was fuming as he looked at me, pulling me closer. I was two feet off the ground to be face to face with this weird shadow monster, but I was calm and my book was still in my hand.

“You blew up half the f*cking city!!!!” He screamed at my face.

“Yeah, and I regret nothing.” His eye started twitching and I could feel the anger rolling off him.

“Regret nothing? Regret nothing?! What do you mean you ‘regret nothing?!’” He pulled me closer and really stretched out my shirt.

“Hey, hey chill man. Listen, don’t you see it? Nobody here remembers anything unless they have a direct tie with magic. So frankly, I don’t see why it matters anymore.” He stared me in the eyes for a moment, then dropped me. I landed expertly and placed my book in the storage unit of my cell and watched as dark clouds shrouded over his body.

Soon enough, the dark mist that enshrouded Timor left and the once walking shadow gained the form of a human. He looked pained and worried, more worried than pained. Timor looked me in the eyes and, in a voice almost too quiet to be his, asked, “What happened to you?” ****

**9/4/19**

Cal and Piper, though a loving couple, were by no means a normal one. How, you may ask? Well, for starters, Piper Keller was as normal a human as normal can be. Cal, on the other hand...well, his full name is Calcifer Blackthorne, and he is the youngest male of the Blackthorne clan. A family made up of Eldritch Horrors beyond your wildest nightmares (well...metaphorically, anyway; mainly because these guys aren’t as bad as you think when compared to their originals).

Nonetheless, these two were as loving a couple as any (heck, they’re sweet enough to rival Main Seth and Timor. I mean, have you  _ seen _ how that shadow monster and fox lady act? For f^ck’s sake, they’re sweeter than talin and do you know how many times I have to keep myself from gagging because of the-)  _ Evil. _ (...Yes?) I am  _ trying _ to write. (Fine, fine. But just know I’m not leaving that easily.) ...Anyway…

Currently, they were in their cave home discussing the events that just transpired.

What started out as a lovely afternoon stroll turned chaos when, well, William of all people came skating up behind them. And I mean skating on in-lines, not a skateboard or ice skates. Anyways, this in itself wouldn’t have been odd if not for the fact that William turned as he passed them, winked, and dropped a note before zooming off.

“What?” Piper questioned as he picked up the paper.

“The f*ck? What does it say?” His loving boyfriend, Calcifer (Cal), asked.

Piper read the note and turned around, expecting something to come after him. And, he was right. A great ball of fire was flying in his direction. Now, any normal human would act by yelping in fright and hopping out of the way of the hot ball flying towards him, but Piper unfortunately didn’t have time to react because Calcifer basically...well, he  _ caught _ the fire and sort of...absorbed it? Something like that? Basically, it wasn’t a normal response.

Piper freaked out when Cal did that because they were in public and there were people in the park and because of Cal’s little stunt, people were starting to stare. Cal looked like he was about to have a panic attack and Piper, acting on first impulse, jumped up and grabbed Cal by the shoulders, leading him away while trying to ignore the staring people.

“It’s okay. Come on, let’s go home.” He said in a low voice, forcing away his own panic attack. Cut Cal still was panicked. So panicked that he shifted into his true form and, against his better judgement, carried Piper (who squeaked when carried) back to their little cave home.

And now, that brings us to the present. With them panicking about what just happened and already seeing them trending on every social media platform possible. That wasn’t good.

“You didn’t have to shift or use your magic to save me, Cal!” Piper said loudly, panicking.

“What else was I supposed to do, Piper?! You were going to get burned!” Cal shouted back.

“You could have pushed me out of the way? Or let me jump out of the way? Or  _ ANYthing _ that didn’t involve magic?! The Council could-”

“Maybe you forgot, Piper,” Cal said with an almost cold tone, “but The Council no longer exists. And in case you’ve forgotten, Piper, I am not human. I never was. So why are you expecting me to act like one?”

Piper sputtered for a moment, feeling like crud at how his love was talking to him. He would have said more, when out of the shadows a familiar giggly girl walked.

“Jeez...didn’t think that would have gotten you two like this. And I hate to see couples fighting.” Stacy smiled mysteriously and her two brothers appeared next to her.

Piper squeaked and hid behind Cal, surprised at the three people in front. Calcifer, on the other hand, growled and sparks of magic flashed around him.

“Gettin’ real tired of your sh*t…” He said in a low voice, squinting at the infamous trio in front of him.

“Eh, I’d say that’s fair. But we needed to make a statement.” William said, adjusting his helmet (why didn’t he take off his gear?).

“And, Godsdamn if it didn’t work.” Maxwell smiled as he said this.

“So...We’ll see you two around. Just know that your reaction was  _ exactly _ what we needed.” Stacy bowed formally and one by one, the Evergreen trio disappeared, leaving Cal and Piper in confusion.

**9/6/19**

**Author's Note:**

> Piper, Cal, and Allure do not belong to me. Piper and Allure belong to Rikuthedeerfox and Piper belongs to TheOtter99 (check out her stuff, 'tis amazing).


End file.
